Sexy Surprises
by MovePeonyMove
Summary: Anna has prepared something special for Kristoff, but her plan goes awry. (Kristanna smutty one-shot)


**A/N: Another one-shot coming your way! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Leave me a review if you so desire! **

Kristoff fluffs up some fresh hay for Sven to sleep on. Fills his bucket with clean, cold water.

"Carrot?" he asks, patting the reindeer's head as he takes a bite, leaving the rest for Kristoff.

"You know I'm not allowed to share carrots with you anymore," Kristoff says. Sven looks at him with a questioning expression.

"If I want to kiss the princess," he mimics Anna's voice, "I can't be eating Sven's leftovers."

The reindeer lets out an incredulous snort.

"I know," Kristoff says, "but it's just two more days and we'll be on the road again."

Leaving Sven in the stables for the night, Kristoff heads back to the castle. The late autumn air is cool and crisp, and he likes it this way. Letting his mind wander, Kristoff realizes that things have changed for him and his reindeer, in major ways. There's a third person, someone who has replaced Sven as the most important person in Kristoff's life. Someone who proved that people can be better than reindeer.

_Anna. _

And Kristoff lives Anna, adores her. She's a ray of sunlight, bright and piercing. She burns his eyes, but he could never look away. Anna is eternal summer.

And _love thaws._ Even the most guarded of hearts.

Kristoff walks through the dimly lit halls of the castle. It's late. The dinner tables empty, the drawing rooms closed, not a sound echoing off the walls. At the end of the sleeping quarters he finds her door. _Their _door.

He feels bad to have left Anna waiting for so long. There's a high chance that she'd fallen asleep, arms and legs splayed on the bed haphazardly, hair untied, lips parted and chest rising and falling with heavy breathing.

Kristoff opens the door, squeezing through a small opening to alleviate the creaking noises of heavy wood. He removes his tunic and boots silently, walking towards the burning fireplace to warm up. The crackling of the fire calms down his anxiety about leaving Anna for the fast approaching ice harvesting trip. Each time it becomes harder not to see her for so many days. Not to sleep with her arms and legs twisted around his body like vines, not to kiss her in the morning, not to watch her making a fool of herself at breakfast. Not to see her body illuminated by the fire as they're making love.

Kristoff lets out a heavy sigh, getting back up to his feet. He tiptoes towards the bed, careful not to wake up his princess. In the flickering light of the candle, Anna's skin shines like handmade silk. Her hair is undone, spread out like a halo around her head. Her hands clutch the fabric of her royal blue robe. Kristoff smiles at her sleeping form, kisses her gently on the forehead.

Her eyebrows scrunch, eyes flutter open.

"Kristoff," she mumbles. After a pause, her eyes widen and she exclaims, "Kristoff!"

He purses his lips apologetically. "I'm sorry for waking you up,"

Anna sits upright, her face fallen. "I fell asleep," she says. "How stupid!"

Kristoff sits down next to her, pulls her into an embrace. She relaxes into it at first, then pulls away. He gazes at her, confused.

She throws her arms dramatically. "Ugh!" she exclaims. "I ruined everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff questions as she hops off the bed and heads to the bathroom. "Hey Anna, wait up!"

She stops half way through, turns around. Her small lips pout.

"Just go to sleep," she says. "I'm going to change."

"What's the matter?"

Her face relaxes. "I just – oh forget about it!" She looks down at herself with a sigh.

Kristoff approaches her, puts his arms on her small shoulders. Kisses her on the forehead, down her neck.

"C'mon Anna," he whispers into her ear. "Tell me how to make you happy."

Anna blushes profusely, her arms encircling his waist. "That's not the point." She says.

Kristoff pulls away slightly to look her in the eyes. "Than what is?"

Pushing him away from her, Anna stares at her feet. Kristoff's gaze is focused, as though he's trying to understand something in her movements. She unties her robe, lets it fall to the floor. She's standing straight, arms awkwardly dangling by her body.

"This." Anna mutters, looking away.

She's wearing a crème lace bodice. It's thin and very much see-through, the pink of her nipples peeking through the material. Her legs are enrobed in matching stockings. She's wiggling her toes uncomfortably.

Kristoff's mouth hangs open. Anna can be a real minx in bed, but here, right now, standing in front of him is a vision of innocence. His heartbeats quickens considerably.

"Anna," he almost sighs. She looks up at him with what seems like embarrassment.

"I wanted this to be different," she mumbles. "I wanted to surprise you and be really sexy-"

"You _are_ sexy," Kristoff says, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him with primal roughness. She obliges. "God Anna, you are killing me right now."

He crushes his lips against her. The kiss is raw, full of passionate intensity. Her hands slide under his shirt, untucking it from his pants, then urging him to take it off completely. He obliges, throwing it across the room. Anna presses herself against him, her hands scratching his back, lightly at first and then harder as he pulls her up and wraps her legs around his waist.

Kristoff kisses her neck, the hard peaks of her breasts through the lace. His hands support her as he takes large steps towards the bed.

He pulls away from a kiss before placing her, ever so carefully, among the luxurious fabric. Anna's back arches as Kristoff bends over her, her hands twisting in his hair, her toes curling.

Slowly, he pulls the see-through material off her upper body, admiring her milky soft skin.

"Kristoff," Anna whines, reaching at the hem of his pants. He doesn't resist in taking them off and she watches him with a hungry expression.

As soon as he's bent over her again, her hand grasps his erection and guides it to her wet folds. She spreads her legs to accommodate him and takes a deep breath when he pushes into her initially. Kristoff takes it slow, relishing how Anna's hips buckle under him and how she releases small, throaty moans every time he's completely surrounded by her tight walls.

It takes a lot of self control to go slow, but Kristoff wants to tease her, wants her to ask him to go faster. Wants her to beg. And she does.

"Please," Anna moans, "please go faster!"  
And he obliges, thrusting into her, in and out, in and out, until her walls contract with release and her little body trembles against him in pleasure. She throws her head back and the sight of her like this causes the chain reaction and he also cums, filling her with his hot release.

They don't move, breathing heavily and waiting for the pleasure spasms to pass.

"Remind me to surprise you again!" Anna giggles.

"It's my turn for surprises!" Kristoff whispers, kissing her behind the ear.


End file.
